1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer based data management and configuration system for software driven devices, and more particularly, to a software based configuration and optimization system that takes input from users relating to specific desired outcomes for a specific electronic device, system or application (hereinafter "electronic device"), prioritizes the desired outcomes, calculates an optimized feature configuration that best achieves the user's desired outcomes, and automatically configures a configurable electronic device by adjusting software driven features to a customized configuration based on the user's prioritized desired outcomes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently with mass produced electronic devices, a user must accept the apparatus or application as configured by the manufacturer and/or as sold by a retailer, regardless of the user's particular application or environment of use. Often times the user must pay for unused options; other times the user finds that desired options are not available; still other times options associated with the device are not optimized for the user's needs.
In certain limited situations, the customer may be able select specific features which the manufacturer or distributor then programs into the device in an attempt to provide the customer with a specific product configuration. This method of customization, however, is time consuming, inefficient, and thus, rarely used. Furthermore, such prior art customization methods focus on specific device features and are not driven by the customer's desired outcomes.
Accordingly there exists a need for a system that can easily tailor mass produced electronic devices by adjusting software driven parameters based on prioritized desired outcomes associated with a particular user or set of users.